Growing Up Pup
by thealphasmate
Summary: Josh spends time with Aidan in the basement after Bishop attacks. Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human or anything related.


Josh sat next to Aidan, brown eyes staring down at his friend's sweating-yet-cold body. Worry marked every crease in his face. Josh's eyes glittered with fear, fear of not knowing what was going to happen to Aidan – to _his_ Aidan. Aidan's eyes opened a slit, and Josh watched as his pupils turned in the direction of the werewolf. Aidan's dark eyes tried with effort to get Josh into focus.

"Aidan, can you hear me buddy?" Josh asked, his voice low.

"Josh?" The old vampire asked.

"It's me – it's me," Josh's voice went up in excitement, his heart picking up. "Aidan, stay with me – with us."

Aidan loosed a smile upon Josh, who smiled in response. Finally Aidan was able to get Josh into perfect focus. Aidan's predator eyes, so keen on picking up on small details for identification purposes, studied Josh's face. The younger man's face was clearly pained, his face pale, his eyes full of hurt and wondering. Aidan's dark eyes lingered on the werewolf. Josh noticed Aidan's gaze, taking his lip between his teeth nervously.

"How are you holding up?" Aidan asked, his voice labored with each word.

Josh dropped his lip in order to respond. He let out a short, high bark of laughter. "Ha, how am _I_ holding up?" Aidan fixed his friend with a stare.

Josh tilted his head to the side and forward, in the way that said, _do I really have to answer?_

"I'm fine, mostly, just worried about you is all," Josh mumbled awkwardly, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Another pained smile reached Aidan's lips. "How is your wound? Are you feeling any better?"

"It's healing…slowly, but it's healing," Aidan gritted out between more labored breaths. "You know I'll heal, you know I won't leave you."

Josh gasped, his eyes widening as Aidan's hand cupped the side of his face. Aidan's fingertips traced Josh's jaw line, coming to rest on his chin in a light grip.

"You know I'd never leave you, Josh," Aidan promised with conviction in his voice, despite the energy it took to say the words. Josh felt his face heat up.

Josh thought back to the first time he and Aidan met.

"_I'm not going to hurt you," Aidan said, crouching down to meet the young werewolf at his eye level. Josh could remember wanting to distrust this foreign man, but feeling comfort and truth in his words. Aidan offered to help get him cleaned up and to safety. Josh had let Aidan pick him up, lead him away from where he had been attacked._

_Josh thought back to his home in Ithaca, New York, where he and his family had been brought in danger by the arrival of Marcus. Aidan had readily put himself between Josh, and the older vampire. As much as he did not want to admit it, Aidan had kept him safe that night, as Josh would not have stood a chance. _

_Then he thought to the stairwell, where Jenny had passed by him without his careful consideration, and moments later he was shoved from harm as Jenny leapt atop Aidan. Josh could have been harmed, but he wouldn't have known it until it was too late._

Aidan, seemingly his protector, made sure he was always safe – and he kept to his promise from day one.

Josh watched Aidan, who seemed to be struggling within his own head.

Grunting and biting back a holler of sheer horrendous pain, Aidan sat up and pulled Josh to him, planting a kiss on the werewolf's lips. Josh's eyes slipped close, his nose inhaling Aidan's scent – a scent of time; wars and sexual energy and life. Aidan's hand slipped up Josh's neck to cup under his jaw, while his other strong hand pulled Josh in close.

"I will never leave you, and now is no exception," Aidan murmured against Josh's lips. "I will always keep you safe."

"I trust you," Josh whispered back just as quietly. "Please, get well for me." Josh's request was full of sincerity and hope. Josh's brown eyes had brightened significantly, dancing around as they looked into Aidan's darker ones. Aidan smiled a brightened smile, releasing Josh.

Taking his seat, Josh grabbed Aidan's hand in his and held it comfortingly.

"Rest now," Josh said, watching Aidan's eyes fluttered shut. "I'll be right here."

For a few minutes Josh sat like that, holding Aidan's hand and watching the older man sleep off his injury. Then there was a rustle from somewhere in the basement. It was slight, but his ears had picked up on a definite sound.

Josh picked up the stake that he had fashioned, one meant to kill vampires.

With his protector down for the count, Josh stood up, gripping the stake with confidence and his face set with determination.

_Time for the pup to grow up into the wolf…_


End file.
